


Teeny Tiny Trolls Tales

by Stratagem



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Short Stories, TinselFest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stratagem/pseuds/Stratagem
Summary: Trolls-based short stories. Most featuring Branch and Poppy.





	1. Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls!
> 
> A/N: Short stories about Trolls! ThatOneTrollsFangirl on Wattpad for the mistletoe suggestion! Merry Christmas!

The Troll Village was completely covered in lights, snow, presents, and tinsel. So much tinsel. Which was to be expected when the holiday they were celebrating was called TinselFest. Trolls had been celebrating TinselFest since the shiny bits of shimmer had been discovered growing from tinsel bushes ages ago. Nowadays, there were a few families of trolls who were devoted to growing and harvesting tinsel just for the holiday season.

Branch, unlike most of the community, was not a big fan of tinsel.

"I think that's enough…" he said, scrunching his face up as Satin and Chenille tossed two more armloads of the silver-y mess around the entrance to his bunker.

"Not yet," Satin said.

"It's not nearly shiny enough."

"You could see this place from space," Branch protested. "The lights are a bit much."

"I think they're perfect!" Poppy exclaimed. She was up on a vine, twirling lights around and basically creating a glittering extravaganza around Branch's home.

Branch smirked. "You would think that."

Since the Bergens weren't an issue any longer, Poppy had been trying to get Branch to move into an actual pod, but hey, old habits were hard to break. Plus, he had been working on the bunker for years, and if was hard to just leave it behind and move into a tree again. And on top of all that, you never knew when disaster would strike.

Poppy slid down the vine and did a cartwheel then a flip, landing stylishly next to Branch. She bumped his hip with her own and grinned at him. "Are you really super duper sure you don't want a tinsel tree?"

"For the six thousandth time, yes, I'm sure," Branch said, rolling his eyes at her.

"Ugh, you're such a humbug," she said, but she was smiling.

"You like me that way."

"I also like tinsel trees."

"You like me more."

"Mmm…maybe?"

"Poppy…"

The two of them had been an item since the Great Adventure of Awesomeness, as Poppy called it, and they could usually be found hanging out and teasing each other and occasionally cuddling.

"Hey, what should I do with this?" Cooper asked. Suki was wearing an extremely shiny wreath around his long neck and looking around for somewhere to hang it. "Branch doesn't exactly have a door…"

"You can take it with you, then," Branch said, crossing his arms, "And you can take the rest of it back too."

"Aw, but it looks so nice," Biggie said. He, DJ Suki, and Guy Diamond were making a snowman nearby, one that happened to be covered in glitter, courtesy of Guy.

"It looks like a glitter pod exploded."

"Come on, Branch, get festive, Branch!" Poppy declared. She started humming a TinselFest tune and draped a handful of tinsel over Branch's bright blue hair. He let it stay for a moment, at least until Poppy started tickling his nose with another clump of tinsel. He let out a shout and playfully lunged for her, making her yelp and dart back. His plan backfired, however, since she ended up throwing the tinsel at him, covering him with the glimmering strips of silver.

"Nice," Poppy said through her giggles as Branch tried to brush some of the tinsel off.

"Hey, look what I found," Smidge boomed, sounding smug. She had a huge chunk of some kind of plant wrapped up in her hair, and she was holding it over Branch and Poppy.

"Look out!" Branch flinched and pushed Poppy away so the big twig wouldn't fall on her, but she stepped right back toward him.

"Branch, don't you know what that is?"

"A safety hazard," he replied, giving her another gentle push. This time, she pushed back, her hands pressed against his.

"Nope!" She grinned and pointed up. "It's mistletoe."

"Is it poisonous?" Branch asked, looking at it skeptically.

"Noooo," Poppy said, shaking her head. Her eyes grew soft as she leaned forward. "You don't know about mistletoe?"

"Um…should I?"

"I think you'll like it," she said, taking another step toward him. "You're supposed to kiss when you get trapped under mistletoe."

"Oh." Branch's cheeks reddened, and it wasn't from the cold. "Um…"

"We're under the mistletoe."

"I see that." He gave her a small smile. "Can I kiss you then?"

"That's what you're supposed to do!"

Branch smirked and leaned forward, stealing a small, sweet kiss from Poppy. Around them, the others cheered or laughed, pleased that their friends had found a special moment in all the holiday craziness.


	2. Snow Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a snow day in Troll village! Thank you, mistyscreativeworks on Wattpad, for the suggestion! This is set post-movie!

Winter! Winter was full of sparkly, glittery goodness called snow, and Poppy was desperate for a snow day. In fact, she was so determined to see it happen that she had declared that there would be an official Snow Dance to try and encourage to clouds to fork up some of that white stuff.

The center of the trolls' village had been decorated with paper snowflakes, glitter snowflakes, marshmallow snowflakes, coconut snowflakes, practically anything that could be turned into a snowflake. Someone had also make fake icicles out of sugar, and the trees were flocked with powdered sugar.

"You know, if it snows, it'll eventually melt and then everything will be all slushy and muddy," Branch said. He and Poppy sitting on one of the dance mushrooms, watching most of the village inhabitants as well as some Bergen guests dance around. Everyone was wearing winter gear since it was so cold outside. Both Poppy and Branch were wearing ear muffs and gloves.

"That's not the point," Poppy said, rolling her eyes, "It's fun! There's snow cream and sledding and snowtrolls and snowball fights—"

"And colds, and frozen doors and slipping and breaking bones," Branch said, ticking off the negatives on his fingers. "And ice patches you can't even see! And icicles that might kill you!"

"You know it's not all bad," Poppy replied.

"It's at least 75% bad," Branch said.

"Well, then you can just sit here and be all grumbly about it, but I'm going to enjoy the idea of the other 25% and go dance," she said. She scrambled up from the edge of the mushroom, leaned over to kiss Branch's cheek, and then skipped over to Guy Diamond and Satin and Chenille. Branch rubbed his cheek where Poppy had kissed it, but he didn't get up to go dance just yet. Instead, he sat there and watched her for a few moments, knowing how much she loved a good party.

That night, Poppy took all the necessary precautions to ensure that it would snow. She turned her pajamas inside out and put them on backwards. She slept with a spoon under her pillow, and she slept with her feet at the top of the bed and her head at the bottom. All of these things combined would certainly ensure that tomorrow there would be a snow day.

When she woke up the next morning, she flew out of bed and zoomed over to the window, pressing her nose against the glass. Only to see that there were icicles and frost but no snow.

"Oh." She mustered her positivity, threw her shoulders back, and smiled. "It'll snow tomorrow, then."

But it didn't. It didn't snow the next day, or the next, or any day that week. By the weekend, Poppy was feeling a little gray but still determined that it would snow. Eventually. Some day.

"I know it's going to snow," Poppy said, forcing a smile as she and Branch walked through the village one afternoon, "It will."

"Yeaaah," Branch said, not wanting to pop her balloon of belief, "Maybe next week."

"Yeah," Poppy said, nodding, "Definitely."

When she went to bed that night, Poppy sighed. Well, there was next week. She could look forward to the snow again then. Burrowing down under the blankets, she fell asleep, dreaming of snowy trees and puffy snow clouds.

She was woken up the next morning by something thudding against the side of her pod. Poppy sat up and shook her head, wondering what the noise was. This time, the soft thud came from the door. Huh? Rolling out of bed, she crept to the front door and opened it. A snowball whizzed over her head and smacked into the wall behind her. Oh, wait! Snow? SNOW?!

"Snow!" Poppy shrieked, leaping out of her pod, ignoring the fact that she was in her pajamas and her hair was everywhere. Outside, the Snack Pack and Branch were waiting for her, all of them dressed in snow clothes, and everything was white and sparkly and beautiful. She bounced around the tree branch and then flung herself into the nearest pile of snow, content and joyful.

A blue hand reached down into his new snow home, and when she grabbed it, Branch pulled her out of the snow. He tossed a coat over her and laughed. "Looks like your wish came true. Now we can spend the whole day dodging deadly icicles."

"And making snowtrolls!" Poppy exclaimed, "Best day ever."

Branch smirked. "If you say so…"

 


	3. No Way, It's Freezing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Props to Soccer_02_23_BBall on Wattpad for the "Baby, It's Cold Outside" suggestion! This is still post-movie.

After the day spent out in the snow, Poppy, Branch, and the Snack Pack had gone back to the bunker for hot chocolate, cupcakes, and Branch's very own healthy peanut butter bars. DJ Suki had treated them to an impromptu dance party and then they had spent the rest of the evening making shadow puppets and telling stories. Slowly, the Snack Pack had trailed off and out of the bunker, eventually leaving just Branch and Poppy there.

Poppy suggested working on Branch's card-making skills, so the two of them wound up hunched over Branch's work table with scissors, paper, and glue.

"Oh my gosh, what time is it?" Poppy said when she saw Branch give a huge yawn.

"I dunno," he said, rubbing one of his eyes with the back of his hand, "Late?"

"My dad is going to be so worried, ohmigosh, ahh!" Poppy sprang up and began rushing around the room, looking for a clock and a coat and her ear muffs and, ah! Even though she was queen now, she still liked to let her father know where she was. He tended to worry in his old age. Also, they lived together in the royal pod area, so he would know that she wasn't home yet.

"He knows where you are, though," Branch said, lifting his head up, "You don't have to go. I mean, you can sleep in one of the spare rooms." His cheeks glowed with a red blush.

"I really don't want him to worry," Poppy said. She threw her scarf around her face and yanked her hat on.

"But it's so cold," Branch said. He got up from the table and put his hands on his hips. "You might turn into a Poppy-shaped icicle."

"That's a chance I'll have to take," she said, eyes determined over her scarf-covered mouth and nose.

Branch watched her and then walked around the edge of the work table. He leaned against it and crossed his arms over his chest, his head tilted to the side. "But it's freezing outside. I can make us some more hot chocolate."

"I shouldn't…"

"With marshmallows?"

Ooo, he knew about her weakness! Poppy hesitated and then started to edge toward the elevator. "I really can't stay, my dad is going to be worried out of his mind."

"But it might start snowing when you leave!" Branch protested. He pushed away from the work table. "You don't want to turn into a snowtroll, do you? You're too pretty to be so frosty."

It was Poppy's turn to blush. "No…" She stopped on the elevator lift and turned back toward him, her hands on her waist. "I probably shouldn't stay, but hot chocolate does sound good."

"Better than turning into a Poppy-cicle," Branch said, grinning a little. He walked over to her and tugged her toboggan off her head.

"Branch."

"Come on, I'll even put caramel in it."

"You're so terrible," Poppy said, but she was smiling. She unwound the scarf from around her neck. "I guess it couldn't hurt to stay a little longer."

"Exactly," Branch said, taking her coat and hanging it up by the elevator, "Let's go get that hot chocolate."


End file.
